Inconsequência
by LadySam18
Summary: Antes ou Depois? Fácil ou Difícil? Ele ou Ela? Aqui ocorre palavras certas e erradas. Sentimentos confusos. Ideias espalhadas e interesses desentendidos. Mas um prazer comum: o desafio. Com ou sem... inconsequência?
1. Chapter 1

Inconsequência

Usar palavras sem saber o querealmente é.

Falá-la só porque ouviu alguém a usando? E se ela a estivesse usando errada, sem saber verdadeiramente o seu significado? Você iria usá-la errada também, não?

Será que aquilo que disse, passou para o outro o que você realmente sentia? Não?

Então você fez isso sem pensar? Ou você apenas pensou sem fazer?

Você enganou o outro? Ou apenas a si mesmo?...

O que? Desistiu? De quê afinal?

Das consequências?

Ah, mas essas sempre hão de ter.

Quando?

Fácil. Após cada decisão tomada, amigo.

Se isso é ruim? palavra ditas lançam balas de sentimentos em seu alvo: dor, paz, segurança, rebeldia, respeito, fé... A penetração depende do tom de uso, da intenção ao dizê-la.

Assim...

O homem é um crepitar de sentimentos.

O outro é que escolhe aqueles que se tornarão cinzas ou os que se tornarão fumaça.

Não você.

Você apenas dar o combustível: madeira, folhas, querosene...

E o tempo... Este é o oxigênio para a combustão.

Às vezes você dá água em vez de óleo.

E o que acontece?

Intenções erradas, ações opostas, tristezas verdadeiras e alegrias falsas.

Não há reação.

Você errou.

Mas e daí? Você poderia ter errado mesmo que usasse óleo, pois o outro poderia optar pela água.

E tudo se repetiria.

Talvez com sentimentos trocados. Mas continuaria sem reação.

E a culpa... Foi sua?

Atenção, amigo!

Você nunca vai dizer a mesma palavra duas vezes. Nunca.

Para cada palavra só existe uma oportunidade.

Como assim?

Bom, será que o "sim" que você dirá diante ao altar será o mesmo que usará ao aceitar o divórcio? Compreendeu?

Não?

Então deixe para lá.

Eu espero apenas que você ... Grite, chore, sussurre, ria, cochiche, mande, peça, implore, mangue, xingue, pergunte ou aconselhe e sinta o prazer do que está fazendo...

Faça de **verdade**.

Mesmo que seja uma verdadeira inconsequência...,

Mas, espera aí...

A verdade realmente existe?

Uns dizem que não.

Outros dizem que está nos olhos de quem vê.

Então...Ela está nos **seus**?


	2. Ela diz: Aposta?

**NOTA :** NADA QUE O KISHIMOTO FAZ NO NARUTO ME PERTECEM, FALOU? ELE MANDA PRAS BANDA DE LÁ, E EU MANDO POR AQUI 8) LINDA HUMILDADE, EU SEI. EU QUERO É BAGUNÇAR!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO UM<strong>

Andando no rumo da escola ao lado de uma loira sem cérebro. Normal. Isso me define. Eu acordo, como, estudo e durmo. Basicamente. E como pizza, e choro geralmente em dramas de filmes. Seja homem com mulher, pai com filho, mãe com filho, alguém e um cachorro, um cachorro e uma cadela, e daí, se meu coração ainda bate? Sou desorganizada. Não tenho namorado. Amo poucas pessoas. Gosto de mais algumas e simpatizo com outras. Assim como desgosto de poucas pessoas, ignoro mais algumas e me afasto de outras. Não gosto de sofrer por amor. Não, mesmo. O negócio comigo é mais em baixo... em cima... que seja... Meus pensamentos voam sempre, cuidado para não se perder neles por aí, viu?

Mas que droga, eu pensando aqui e a Ino zunindo ao meu lado... bem, deveria escutá-la, não? Eu sei, sou uma péssima amiga. Hm... ela ta dizendo que eu tou muito "nerd" e "focada" em algo e pareço uma "doente", e que...

Opa, acho que escutei mal?

- Como assim "fazer uma aposta"?

Estanquei ao entrar no pátio da escola.

- Uma aposta, sua lerda. Tipo, nós jogamos um desafio e você tem que cumprir se não a gent-

- Tá. Disso eu sei, loira. Tô falando que história de aposta é essa?

Como ela manda isso do nada?

- Bom, Sakura. Você vive se gabando por ser bonita, inteligente e VIRGEM. - E daí se sou mesmo? - Além disso, se diz ser mulher para casar, mas sequer namorou... - Eu disse isso? E quem disse...

- Mas , Ino...

- Não venha com "Mas, Ino" que ficar esperando o príncipe encantado foi do tempo da Disney. Agora, gatinha, se não for pra cima tu vai ficar para titia, entendeu?

- Sério? - fingi estar chocada. - Mas, aonde tu quer chegar, sua loira falsa?

Vi uma veia saltar de sua testa.

- Olha, sua santa do pau oco, só estou querendo te ajudar. Quero ver tu sair do 0 a 0 nessa tua vida sem graça. - Putz, minha vida é sem graça? Se nem eu sei, ela é quem vai saber?

Toca o primeiro sinal para que os alunos entrem nas salas de aula.

Mas geralmente nem seu ninga entra.

- Ino, com licença, eu estou REALMENTE atrasada. - Aff, eu dormi demais, deixei cinco questões de matemática e tinha que pegar o tempo que me resta pra fazer elas, bosta. - E detalhe gatinha, eu AMO a minha vida sem graça. Eu não tou precisando de nada, ok?

Mentira, estou precisando de uma bolsa, de roupas e calçados, de outro cachorro, e ah... uma viagem para tirar o estresse cairia tão bem. Mas acho que essa não é a "ajuda" que ela vai oferecer afinal.

- Amiga, ainda faltam dez minutos para o próximo sinal, me poupe. E você ta precisando sim, de algo MUITO importante. - Ela abriu os braços, insinuando o muito, parecendo uma retardada.

Parecendo?

- Jura? Tipo o quê? - demonstro falso interesse e continuo a caminhar em direção à sala de aula, vindo da parte sul da escola.

- Tipo, adrenalina... - ela foi me acompanhando.

- Só isso? Ufa... Ino, você realmente me preocupou com esse negócio de ajuda e tal, hum... pode marcar o dia para pular de bungee jumping, voar de asa delta, até para ver o filho do Chucky ao vivo, o que for, eu topo nêga!

Opa, adrenalina que me aguarde.

- E endorfina! - ela continuou, com tanto orgulho de ter encontrado a palavra certa.

- Ah! Então acrescente, deixa eu ver... chocolate com castanhas. Estou com um des...

Salivei.

- Sakura, pare de ironia. Você precisa é de um NAMORADO. - ela estala um dedo, querendo me despertar pra ter um na-

WHAT? Parei antes de entrar na sala. Olhei para os lados, tem alguém aqui? Não? Oba, corredor vazio... Será que todo mundo já entrou na sala? Hoje é segunda? Ou sexta? Será que é porque estamos em 2012, já? Hm, deve ser...

- Não acredito! Como não pensei nisso antes? - Bati o dedo indicador no meu lábio inferior e fiz cara de pensativa. - Ah, já sei. - Agora minhas mãos pousam em minha cintura. - Talvez, Ininha, eu esteja mais preocupada com os meus neurônios do que com os meus hormônios. Traduzindo para você que é voada, me preocupo mais com o meu futuro profissional do que ter uma louca paixão com qualquer imbecil. - Respira, e calma, ela é do bem... ela é do bem. Será? - Ino, eu sei o que preciso. E homem, agora não está entre elas. Agradeço a sua aj-

- Oh, pelo menos assumiu que precisa de algo. - Não é.

Revirei os olhos e continuei a falar...

- Depois, não quero moleque no meu pé proibindo isso e aquilo, sendo óbvio que não vou cumprir. Se estou solteira é porque, acima de tudo não tem ninguém nessem fim de mundo que me atraia.

- Linda humildad-

- Ah, e não quero um príncipe encantado. Prefiro o Johnny Depp, desse eu dou conta com certeza. Mas você nem pode trazê-lo, né? Sorry, bebê. Além de não estar no 0 a 0, você sabe que nas noites que saímos eu mudo esse placar...

- E isso foi em que século?

- Shii... Só que o meu é de futebol - continuo. - e não de vôlei como o teu, que pega todo cara bonitinho que dá mole. - Ela fez sinal de positivo, com orgulho infantil. Fico me perguntando se ela sabe ao menos a diferença entre esses dois esportes ...- E além desta merda toda, eu estou definitivamente sem tempo para ter dor de cabeça. - Sim, eu já amei um garoto. Mas isso foi quando eu ainda dormia de fralda. Léguas de tempo atrás. Quando eu era uma idiota. Ou seja, não vem ao agora. Não mesmo. Eu já me decepcionei com isso e aprendi. Não vou amar tão cedo. Porque o amor é tão perto do ódio, e ódio talvez seja um sentimento nem um pouco agradável, ou seja, prefiro não sentir.

- Hm, fim?

- Ah, acho que sim. - um grande sorriso falso pra você, loira.

- À lua as tuas explicações. Você está muito estressada, precisamos melhorar esse teu humor, Sakurinha. Depois, você desconta só na gente, e eu que não aguento as tuas tpms. Não, eu e Tenten daremos um jeito nisso, ou seja, combinarei com ela a aposta! - ela pisca um dos olhos. Nossa, tão engraçadinha...

- QUE? APOST...? Ino, novamente com essa eguajem?

- Sim, e você vai cumpri-la, sua ruiva desbotada, porque se não...

- Se não o quê? - Só o que me faltava, cacete.

Mãe perdão, sua educação foi "ótima". Eu com certeza lembro da minha boca inchada e do gosto do sabão, mas eu ainda xingo pensando. oras. Vontade reprimida? Deve ser...

- Eu publicarei no site da escola aquela foto sua e do Professor Kakashi se beijando na sala de aula.

INO, CACHORRA!

- Pensei que você tinha apagado essa foto. - Olhei para ela com cara de poucos amigo,

- Ah. - ela treme um sorriso. - Mandei-a para o meu celular para momentos como esse antes de apagá-la.

Inimiga, inimiga, inimiga...

- Credo, sua psicopata. - Vamos na indiferença, então. Dei alguns passos, e pus a mão na maçaneta da porta da sala. - Não estou nem aí se você publicar essa foto. - Dei de ombros. Sim, eu estava "aí". Mas mostrando que não me afetou, eu poderia fazê-la desistir da ideia, não? Se ela usasse a foto, o emprego do Kakashi estaria perdido, e eu sei que ele precisa dele. Fora que eu prometi a ele não contar o nosso rápido lance para ninguém. E quando soube, logo ao sair da sala, que um idiota ( descoberto por Ino que estava me procurando) tirou a foto, ameacei-o dizendo que toda a sua família ficaria na mira da máfia de Los Angeles se ele não apagasse a foto ou comentasse o ocorrido para alguém. E graças a Deus, o pivete era um medroso chorão que saiu correndo, deixando o próprio celular na mão da Ino. Esta, por sinal, quem eu CONFIEI inocentemente que iria APAGAR a fotografia. Quer dizer, ela apagou afinal. Mas... pronto... que iria dar um FIM naquele assunto.

- Ótimo então. Na verdade, sempre tive vontade de publicar aquela foto. Vocês estão tão lindos juntos. - Eu sei que o Kakashi é gostoso, um pequeno fato. E ainda é sexy e um excelente professor de física, em todos os sentidos... Porra... Ela disse que ia publicar? Um momento... lembro vovó dizendo que com doido a gente não se brinca, não é?

Oh, não, eu mereço, José.

- Loira... qual era a aposta mesmo?


End file.
